Beautiful Mistake
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: Baekhyun menderita kelainan dan Chanyeol yang berusaha menyembuhkan penyakit itu dengan CRANYA sendiri. CHAP 3 IS UPDATE! YAOI. Boys Love. Pair Baekyeol or ChanBaek Baekhyun & Chanyeol EXO Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Beautiful Mistake

Cast : Chanyeol – Baekhyun (EXO)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+

Author : Bubble Sehun

Annyeong~ ini epep Baekyeol buat Baekyeol shipper tercinta :*

Ini sebenernya epep Chunjoe, cuma garagara heboh Krisyeol di luar sana jadinya aku jengkel plus sebel hingga brojollah epep ini.

Warning! typo(s) dan ini hurt!

Ini dunia nyata, dunia yang gak nerima YAOI, dan disini asal permasalahannya Baekyeol.

**Beautiful Mistake**

Air di bathtube telah meluap sedari tadi. Namun tak di indahkan oleh seorang namja manis yang duduk diatas kloset dan menerawang kosong ke dinding kamar mandi di sebuah dorm salah satu boyband asal korea selatan, EXO. Matanya yang membengkak menandakan bahwa dirinya habis menangis dalam waktu yang tak sebentar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah air yang meluap dan terbuang percuma itu, ia bangkit perlahan, mematikan keran yang terus mengucurkan air lalu ia memasukkan kaki kanannya diikuti kaki kirinya, tak peduli ia masih memakai pakaian lengkap yang sudah pasti akan basah kuyup. Air pun kembali terbuang saat menerima sosok namja itu yang masuk ke dalam air. Tanpa tenaga pula namja manis itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya perlahan. Matanya tetap terbuka walaupun keseluruhan tubuhnya telah menyelam kedalam air. Hening. Tetap pada posisi yang menurutnya nyaman dan sedikit melupakan permasalahannya.

"Baekkie-ah"

Terdengar seruan sang rapper, Chanyeol di luar sana. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang di tempati ia dan namja yang dicarinya.

"Baekkie-ah"

Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum di geledahnya untuk menemukan namja bernama Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol mengayun langkah kakinya mendekati pintu kamar mandi itu lalu membukanya. Tapi—

"Terkunci?"

"Yak! Baekkie-ah." Seru Chanyeol seraya menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Baekkie-ah, aku tau kau ada didalam. Cepat buka pintunya"

Chanyeol mendorong badannya sekuat mungkin untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci itu. Sekali dua kali tak ada hasil. Ia kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Baekkie-ah, buka pintunya. Ppali."

Namja manis itu bukannya tak mendengar namanya di panggil, ia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Tapi, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengabaikan seruan itu. Tak mau mendengarkannya, tak mau meresponnya, ah ia terlalu lelah meladeni namja itu. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya yang sedari tadi terbuka didalam bathtube.

BRAKK

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi dan mendapati namja yang dicarinya sedari tadi itu tengah menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam bathtube dengan mata tertutup damai. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya lalu segera menarik tubuh kurus itu keluar dari bathtube dan mencengkram kedua bahu namja itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PABBO?" bentak Chanyeol geram pada Baekhyun yang cukup terkejut karena ulahnya.

Baekhyun menghentak kedua tangan Chanyeol kuat lalu mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai. "Apa pedulimu, huh? Urusi urusanmu sendiri dan biarkan aku mati, Chanyeol-ah" ucapnya kesal. Tidak bisakah namja didepannya ini membiarkannya dan memberinya ketenangan sejenak?

Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai kamar mandi lalu—

BUG

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol pun mendarat pada rahang Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu hampir terbentur badan bathtube.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati? Kau mau mati, huh?"

BUG

Lagi-lagi satu bogem mentah diterima oleh Baekhyun di pipi kanannya.

"Apa peduliku? Kau bertanya apa peduliku? Selama ini kau tak menghargai semua kerja keras ku, huh?"

BUG

"Jawab, Baekkie-ah! JAWAB!"

Baekhyun menatap marah pada Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang aku menjijikkan. Kau bilang aku berkelainan. Kau bilang aku tak waras, gila dan mengecewakan. Lalu kenapa tak kau biarkan sampah sepertiku mati saja? Kau yang pabbo, Chanyeol-ah" Bentak Baekhyun keras.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung. Berusaha kembali mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih mengepalkan tangan. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga dengan mudahnya tubuh kurus Baekhyun kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku sudah bilang akan membantumu, Baekkie-ah. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu kembali seperti semula. Kau tau karena apa aku melakukan itu semua? Karena apapun keadaanmu kau tetap sahabatku, Baekkie-ah."

"Assh persetan aku sahabatmu atau bukan. Menjauhlah dariku kalau kau memang jijik dekat denganku. Kau malu kan karena aku gay?"

BUG

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendaratkan bogem mentahnya pada lambung Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tersungkur di lantai kamar mandi. Tubuh Chanyeol pun naik turun karena emosinya. Ia benci. Ia benci kata-kata itu. Ia benci kelainan itu karena telah membuat hubungan persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun merenggang. Ia juga benar-benar tak habis pikir atas kekeraskepalaan namja didepannya. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang mengerang kesakitan lalu meraih tubuh kurus itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol-ah!"

"Kau bukan gay, Baekkie-ah. Kau hanya terbawa suasana Fan Service."

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol-ah! Lepaskan!"

"Ku mohon percayalah padaku. Aku akan membantumu, Baekkie-ah. Kau… Kau tak menjijikkan. Kau bukan sampah dan kau harus tetap hidup bersama EXO."

Kedua namja itu menangis. Tak terisak, hanya mengalirkan air mata kepedihan yang membebani segala pikiran dan hati mereka. Merutuki nasib yang menakdirkan mereka mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti ini.

"Hentikan segala leluconmu, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tau kau jijik padaku. Jadi menjauhlah." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Shireo. Kau sahabatku. Kau member EXO."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Inikah yang harus dilewatinya? Inikah jalan terbaik yang diberikan tuhan untuknya?

"Aku—Aku tak pantas hidup, Chanyeol-ah. Aku—Aku seorang gay. Cepat atau lambat semua orang akan mengetahuinya. Aku akan mengecewakan banyak orang, Chanyeol-ah. Keluargaku, teman-temanku, EXO, SM Ent dan fans."

"Kau akan kembali seperti semula, Baekkie-ah. Percayalah kau bukan gay. Kau hanya terbawa suasana, arrasseo? Kumohon jangan coba-coba kau berusaha bunuh diri lagi, Baekkie-ah. Berjanjilah padaku!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak. Ia tak bisa berjanji. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari tempat itu. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang masih menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol hanya menahan diri didepannya. Ia yakin dibelakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti merasa kesal, sedih, kecewa bahkan jijik dengannya. Ia membawa kenyataan yang seharusnya ia tutup rapat-rapat. Yang seharusnya tak usah ia beritahu pada siapapun. Termasuk pada orang yang disukainya. Chanyeol.

**Flashback**

"Maafkan aku… hiks maafkan aku"

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya shock. Tidak. Ia rasa Baekhyun ingin mempermainkannya. Baekhyun pasti sedang bercanda.

"Aku… Hiks.."

"Baekkie-ah, leluconmu.. aishh kau hebat sekali membuatku terkejut. Haha. Ayolaaah aku tak segampang itu kau tipu. Cari cara lain untuk mengerjaiku, ne?"

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun lalu menepuk-nepuknya agak kuat. Tawa renyahnya membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sedikit keras hingga tubuh Chanyeol terdorong beberapa langkah.

"Aniyo, Chanyeol-ah. Itu—Itu benar. A—aku tak sedang mengerjaimu. Aku serius. Jujur a—aku men—cintaimu, Chanyeol. Jeong—Jeongmal sarang—haeyo."

"Baekhyun, ku mohon jangan mengerjaiku berlebihan seperti ini. Moodku berubah, arrasseo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerjaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

PLAK

Chanyeol menampar keras pipi Baekhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan berhenti mengerjaiku dan menipuku, Baekhyun."

"Aku tak mengerjaimu, Chanyeol-ah. Itu benar adanya. Aku—Aku mencin—"

"WHAT THE F*CK*NG BASTARD! KAU! KAU MENJIJIKKAN! SADARLAH, BAEKKIE-AH!"

Baekhyun memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa perih karena tamparan Chanyeol.

"KAU MEMBUATKU KECEWA, BAEKKIE-AH. KAU!. KAU TAU? GAY ITU SALAH. DAN ITU HINA SEKALI, BAEKKIE-AH! AKU SANGAT JIJIK DENGANMU. YOU ARE A GAY!CIH!"

**TBC**

* * *

JENG!JENG! pendek ya? aneh ya?

Kasian yaa Baekkie-nya -" *tabok chanyeol*

Gak banyak bacot, aku tunggu reviewnya :D

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat di post *PD overload*

Don't be silent reader please ^^

Oya, kalo mau review bisa cantumin acc twitter kalian kok supaya bisa sekalian ku promosiin dan aku follow xD

ini acc twit ku : BubbleSehun


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Beautiful Mistake

Cast : Chanyeol – Baekhyun (EXO)

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+

Author : Bubble Sehun

Holla~ :D

Keren kan author? Nge-update semua fanfic yang nunggak? #terserah lo aja sih iz

Maaf banget deh updatenya lama -..- author lagi terlena sama lebaran ini masalahnya~ kekekeke~

Mumpung masih dalam suasana lebaran, **Faiz minta maaf lahir batin minal aidzin wal faidzin** buat semua mailopeli readers entah itu yang udah ngereview atau yang *ehm* menjabat sebagai silent readers

**CHAPTER 2**

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya. Ia merasa kedinginan karena ia nekat berdiam diri di balkon dorm EXO tanpa menggunakan jaket atau sweater. Padahal angin sedang berhembus cukup kencang. Padahal dia tak tahan dingin. Baekhyun mengusap-usap kedua bahunya sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Baekkie-ah"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Chanyeol lagi? Aissh bisa tidak namja itu tak mengganggunya di saat dia butuh ketenangan?

"Yak, Baekkie-ah"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Chanyeol yang menimbulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu balkon. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk masuk kembali kedalam dorm.

"Wae geurae?"

"Sini…" bisiknya dari jauh.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku ingin sendiri."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha mengabaikan namja pengganggu itu. Tak tau kah dia hatinya semakin sakit apabila berdekatan dengannya? Dia ingin mempermainkan Baekhyun karena kelainannya?

"Yak! Baekkie-ah! Kemarilah! Sebentar saja. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu sembuh."

'_What the hell! Aku tak butuh dan aku tak mau tau._' Umpat Baekhyun kesal.

"Baekkie-ah~ sebentar saja! Kkaja" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol ada di samping Baekhyun dan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun paksa. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Bisakah namja ini tak ikut campur atas hidupnya?

Chanyeol terus melangkah menuju kamar mereka, membuka pintu lalu menguncinya. Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun yang hanya pasrah diseret kesana-kemari oleh Chanyeol.

BUK

Baekhyun menatap pada setumpukan err majalah? Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol si tersangka pembawa majalah ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan senyum watadosnya.

"Kau jangan bilang-bilang pada Manager atau member lain, ne? Dan kau tahu kan? Ini majalah XXX. Bukan milikku tentunya. Aku baru saja memintanya pada Hyukjae sunbae-nim dengan diam-diam. Kau harus membaca semuanya, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia harus membaca majalah yang jelas saja penuh gambar wanita yang unjuk body mereka?

"Aku tidak mau."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Sedikit terkejut karena tolakan Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau? Cepat baca majalah itu kalau kau tak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang yang kau sayangi, Baekkie-ah."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Kau menyesatkan sekali, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol mengabaikan umpatan Baekhyun lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke tempat tidur milik Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan setumpuk majalah XXX itu disamping sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Ia memang tak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol yang sudah repot-repot memesan majalah ini hanya untuk kesembuhannya. So, why not? Hanya membaca, kan? Baekhyun mengambil salah satu majalah di tumpukan paling atas yang menampilkan seorang wanita jepang yang memakai bikini dan sedang terlentang di atas pasir pantai. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar gambar itu.

"Menjijikkan." Komentar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan namja manis didepannya yang sibuk membolak-balik majalah XXX yang baru dibawakannya. Chanyeol sedang tidak mood untuk ikut membuka-buka majalah itu. Ia lebih tertarik dengan reaksi Baekhyun saat membaca majalah-majalah maha-menggoda tersebut.

"…"

"…"

Dua namja itu tak berbicara sekalipun. Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan majalahnya dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mewaspadai reaksi Baekhyun. Siapa tau ada kemajuan dalam diri Baekhyun. Siapa tau Baekhyun tergoda dengan salah satu model di majalah tersebut dan sadar kalau masih banyak wanita cantik, sexy, free and single di luar sana. Dan melupakan rasa cinta pada sesama lelaki, pada Chanyeol tepatnya.

Satu majalah..

Dua majalah..

Baekhyun meletakkan majalah XXX terakhir ke atas tumpukan majalah yang sudah di bacanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya waspada. Datar. Itulah ekspresi yang di tampilkan wajah imut Baekhyun. Walau dalam hati ia sudah muak melihat tubuh-tubuh yang di gilai banyak laki-laki itu. Menjijikkan dan tak punya harga diri. Ingin ia melempar majalah-majalah itu ke wajah Chanyeol atau membakarnya saja. Ah jangan, majalah itu milik Hyukjae sunbaenya.

"Semua sudah ku baca. Bolehkah aku tidur, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sadar jika usahanya kembali gagal. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah membacanya. Tidurlah! Aku ingin mengembalikan majalah-majalah ini pada Hyukjae sunbae-nim. Jaljayoo~"

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol yang mulai mengangkat majalah-majalah itu untuk di kembalikan pada sang empunya. Ia mengatur letak selimutnya untuk tidur. "Kau tak usah repot-repot mengurusku, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku. Berhentilah berlagak menjadi pahlawan pemberantas gay."

Chanyeol terdiam. Langkahnya terberhenti dan giginya gemeretak saking marahnya atas ucapan Baekhyun. Kesal dan merasa disia-siakan. "Tak bisakah kau hargai usahaku, Baekkie-ah?" desisnya tajam.

"Tidak. Karena aku tak menyuruhmu untuk— apa katamu? Menyembuhkanku? Ahh iya menyembuhkanku yang berkelainan." Sindir Baekhyun dari balik selimutnya hingga tak menyadari tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang berkilat marah.

"Ck, aku tak akan menyerah menyembuhkanmu. Pada saatnya nanti kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyembuhkanmu, Baekkie-ah."

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat dirasakan cahaya matahari merangsek masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat matanya terbuka sempurna, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol yang sibuk merapikan jaket yang di pakainya.

Menyadari dirinya di perhatikan, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya datar. Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Selamat pagi, Baekkie~"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat pipi putihnya yang –sialnya- bersemu merah. "Hm."

"Aku akan keluar sebentar ke dorm Super Junior sunbae-nim. Mengambil sesuatu yang telah di siapkan." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mau tahu kau akan kemana dan akan melakukan apa." Balas Baekhyun dingin.

"Wajahmu terlihat penasaran, Baekkie~"

"Terserah apa katamu." Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu menyambar handuk yang menggantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekkie~"

JDERR!

Bagai tersambar petir, Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya bagai tersengat ribuan watt listrik. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku di depan kamar mandi tanpa berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku menyayangimu. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau sembuh dan menjalani hidup dengan normal."

'Shit!' batin Baekhyun kesal. "Sayangnya aku tak menyayangimu, Chanyeol-ssi." Balas Baekhyun cepat lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi.

BLAM

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya yang masih berpacu sejak mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan dia menyayanginya. "Bodohnya kau, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak akan pernah berubah dan membalas perasaanmu. Pabboya~ kenapa kau masih berharap?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya yang jatuh merosot di pintu kamar mandi. Mati-matian dia menahan air matanya namun tetap saja air mata itu menuruni lereng pipi putihnya. Ia merasa tolol. Ia merasa dirinya terlihat idiot saat sebersit harapan agar Chanyeol membalas perasaannya muncul. Ia merasa bodoh sekali tadi.

"Tuhan… aku ingin pergi dari dunia dan bersamamu di surga sana. Aku tak kuat hidup di dunia ini. Aku tak kuat, Tuhan~"

Baekhyun mengeringkan rambutnya yang terus meneteskan air dengan handuk kuning setelah ia mandi cukup lama tadi. Tetesan yang terus berjatuhan dari rambut kecoklatannya juga sedikit membasahi T-Shirt bagian belakangnya. Ia meletakkan handuk kuning itu dan berbalik bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya ia baru pulang dari dorm Super Junior.

"Baekkie~ kau baru selesai mandi?" tanya Chanyeol riang.

Baekhyun melengos, mengabaikan ucapan riang itu sedemikian rupa. Baekhyun hendak keluar dari kamarnya sebelum tangan kekar Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya.

"Aish, mau kemana? Aku ingin berbicara dulu sebentar."

Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya menjauh dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol lalu berdesis, "Aku mau sarapan."

"Ah itu nanti saja ya, Baekkie~ Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengangkat plastik hitam di tangan kirinya.

Baekhyun menatap datar plastik itu walaupun dalam hati, bukan main penasarannya apa yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu. Mungkin kalau mereka tak bermusuhan seperti ini, Baekhyun sudah menerjang Chanyeol dan merebut plastik hitam itu walaupun Chanyeol tak mengizinkannya untuk melihat isi bungkusan tersebut.

"Aku ingin makan. Kau dengar, Chanyeol-ssi?" Nada dingin itu masih saja terucap daro bibir Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin—"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Sudah tahu dia kelaparan ingin makan, masih saja di tahan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfirasat ini adalah salah satu cara dari belasan usaha Chanyeol untuk 'menyembuhkan' kelainan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun lalu menahan lengan mungil itu lagi. "Oke oke, habis Baekkie sarapan, Baekkie langsung ke kamar ne? aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Janji?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu kembali meninggalkan tubuh tinggi itu tanpa lontaran kata-kata.

"Bacon-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang fokus dengan nasi goreng di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Tanya apa, Kyungsoo?"

Ditatapnya namja bermata bulat yang meletakkan piring-piring kotor ke wastafel itu lalu namja itu beranjak duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Baekhyun melanjutkan sarapannya. "Eobseoyo."

"Jangan berbohong! Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol kan?"

UHUKK UHUKKK

D.O segera menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih itu ke dekat Baekhyun saat mendapati namja penggemar eyeliner itu tersedak. "Gwaenchana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku tak ada masalah dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo-ah." Baekhyun mengambil sendok dan garpunya kembali dan mulai menyendok nasi goreng lezat itu. "Kau tahu darimana kalau aku dan Chanyeol bertengkar?"

"Aku hanya heran, biasanya kau akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Yeollie, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau hanya memanggilnya Chanyeol-ah bahkan aku pernah mendengar kau memanggilnya Chanyeol-ssi." Ujar D.O menjelaskan.

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya sejenak. "Aku hanya… hanya tak ingin memanggilnya Yeollie saja. Kalau orang-orang mendengarku memanggilnya dengan sebutan semanis itu, bisa-bisa mereka menyangka kami… gay."

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar lalu meneguk air putihnya cepat. "Aku tak apa-apa. Kyungsoo-ah."

D.O hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan hyungnya itu. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang mulai risih karena ditatapnya. "Tapi Chanyeol masih memanggilmu Baekkie~"

"Dia sudah terbiasa memanggilku seperti itu, jadi eumm ya begitulah. Semua baik-baik saja, Do Kyungsoo."

D.O menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengangguk. "Arrasseo. Aku harap tak ada masalah di antara kita. Cepatlah berbaikan kalau memang ada masalah."

Berlalunya D.O dari hadapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun termenung sejenak. Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang mendengar penuturan D.O, Ia rasa D.O mengetahui sesuatu tapi… "Tidak mungkin. Ia hanya curiga mendengarku memanggil orang itu tak seperti biasa. Ya, tak mungkin Kyungsoo tahu sesuatu."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya. Mau tak mau ia harus menghabiskan makanan itu karena Kyungsoo bisa marah-marah kalau ada yang membuang-buang makanan.

Fyuhh~ *tebar keringet*

Gimana-gimana? Pendek kah? Maaf yaa -_-

Sekali lagi faiz sedang terlena masa lebaran makanya jadi males gitu mau ngetik panjang-panjang kekekeke~~

Sekedar promosi, faiz bikin satu epep Baekyeol judulnya **STALKER** sama dua epep TaoRis judulnya **TUXEDO** sama **YUMMY KRISSY CREAM**, trus **12 EXO FORCES chapter 3** udah di update!

Read and Review yaa :D *cium readers satusatu bareng Dragonnnie-nya Kris*

Gamsahamnida *Bow bareng Dragonnie*

Bubble Sehun


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Beautiful Mistake**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Author : BubbleSehun**

Akhirnya bisa di lanjut~~

Ais minta maap yaa ceman-ceman ;_;

Laptop ais masuk bengkel trus ais sibuk prakerin jadi yaaah begitulah gak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin. Jeongmal mianhamnida (_ _) *deepbow*

Jujur sih ais gak 'memprioritaskan' ff ini soalnya ais lebih fokus ke 12 EXO FORCES. Tapi karena reviewnya cukup banyak, ais kini berbaik hati /plakk/ untuk melanjutkannya XD

Ohya, ais mau ngasitau atau mungkin promosi, 12 EXO FORCES CHAP 4 UDAH DI LANJUT! HAHAHA 6K WORDS LOH :p di baca trus di review yaa XD

Pokoknya thanks banget lah buat yang udah review, karena ais lagi ngetik di rumah, jadi ais bales review di chap 2 nih:

**Sari2min : chap kemaren pendek ya? -_-" mianhae. Chap ini udah ais panjangin kok. Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw : INI NEXT CHAPNYA :D *sodorin video chap ini* iya yeol gak peka sama perasaannya baek. Pukpuk for baek #eh btw, Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Anonstalker : maap ya chap kemaren pendek -_-" *deepbow* hahaha siapa lagi kalo bukan unyuk yang punya itu majalah po**o :p iyaa baek tetep cuintah sama yeol kekeke XD Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Jung Jisun : Ini udah panjang chapnya XD +3K loh XD iya yeol gak peka sama perasaannya baek. Aduduh~ mending baek sama ais aja kan? *diinjek yeol* Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Kinhyunshi : yeol gak gila kok, Cuma gak waras /taboked/ maap apdetannya lama TToTT hug and kisseu back :* Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Babylulu24 : *ikutan jewer yeol* tangan gatel? Pengen cincang orang? Nih ais sodorkan yeol :D hahaha /taboked/ kenapa bawabawa hyukjae? Soalnya ais gak tau nih idol yadong selain hyukjae siapa lagi XD hahaha! Baek tergodanya sama ais sih :p makanya gak tergoda sama majalah gituan /di injek yeol/ Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Dyakuro34-7 : *lempar kulkas* iyaa ais emang jahat TToTT jahat karena udah membuat sehun bertekuk lutut sama ais /plakk/ Baekyeol bersatu? Aduh ais bingung. Pengennya nih ff sad end loh :| gimana dong? Soal NC aduuuh ais sedikit bingung, entar ais cari orang buat di ajak kolaborasi(?) soalnya ais agak takut buat ff enceh XD tapi kalo disodorin ff enceh pasti ais terima *eh* Sankyu reviewnya :***

**BLUEFIRE0805 : iya, yeol kan oon /taboked/ kalo aku jadi baek sih ogah yee sama yeol *munapik lo is* ini udah di apdet Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Dinodeer : iyaa sayang, TBC :D eh mau manggang yeol? Ikutan dong! Entar ya ais ambil mentega dulu *tibatibahening* aduduh maap ya lama banget lanjutnya TT0TT janji deh gak lama apdet lagi ~ Btw, Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Moon Ae : iya baek kesian banget ToT /kick yeol/ Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Choi Hyun Hee : iya, baek harus nularin 'penyakitnya' sama yeol XD *toss* Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Hunhan shipper : aduduh bingung ini end nya happy atau sad? :| tergantung request reviewer aja deh :p Sankyu reviewnya :***

**EchAegyo : Baekyeol jadian? Amin. Mari kita berdoa *gelar sajadah* *solat dzuhur* /eh/ Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Yuliafebry : gak telat kok XD ini udah di lanjut! Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Guest : ini di lanjut XD Sankyu reviewnya :***

** 24 : eh ada pemain sepak bola yang ngereview :D jadi terharu /eh/ canda yaa ceman XD eh tebar uang? *pungutin* *buat beli next album exo* D.O tau gak yaa? Let's see aja deh XD yaa ini di lanjut Sankyu reviewnya :***

**Haduuuh ais terharu ternyata ada yang ngeripiu :"D /sobs/**

**Thanks buat kak Vissyputri yang udah nge-DM minta lanjutan ff ini di twitter :'D juga buat kak Selviana yang udah nyemangatin ais untuk buat ff. lopyuuuu~**

**Oke ais selese cuap-cuap, Selamat menikmati aja deh fic abal murni hasil karya ais :p**

**Ai lop yuu~ /tebar virus EXO/**

**CHAPTER 3**

Baekhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada salah satu acara talkshow di TV. Ia sibuk memakan snacknya dan sesekali menyeruput jus orange yang sengaja ia buat untuk menemaninya menonton TV.

"Baekkie~"

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat suara baritone khas Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengarannya. Baekhyun berdehem sejenak dan mulai mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Baekkie! Aigoo~ aku sudah satu jam menunggumu di kamar eh kau malah berdiam disini. Kkaja kita ke kamar! Kau sudah berjanji kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Suho yang menatapnya heran. Bagaimana tidak heran kalau Baekhyun yang selama ini dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol justru terasa menjauhi namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

Baekhyun memasang senyum manis palsunya pada Chanyeol. Dan mulai menjawab dengan riang. Seperti biasa sebelum terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. "Andwae, Yeollie~ aku ingin menonton TV. Memang ada apa di kamar kita?"

D.O menatap Baekhyun tanpa bersuara. Ada yang janggal melihat reaksi Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Tapi D.O tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Yeollie', wah ternyata sudah lama sekali panggilan manis itu tak terdengar dan telah tergantikan dengan 'Chanyeol-ssi'. Ia jadi rindu juga. "K-Kkaja kita ke kamar! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Ini rahasia, Baekkie~"

"Apa itu? Aku ikut ne, Chanyeol hyung?" seru sang maknae EXO-K dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak, Sehun."

Bukan, bukan Chanyeol yang melarang, melainkan namja bermata bulat alias D.O yang melontarkan penolakan itu.

"Jangan ganggu hyungmu. Kau harus menghargai privasi mereka, arra?" jelas D.O dengan tatapan tajam pada maknaenya itu.

"Ke-kenapa tidak boleh, Kyungthoo Hyung? Biathanya aku thering kan ke kamar mereka." Bela maknae itu.

"Aku tahu tapi mereka sedang ingin membicarakan hal penting. Jangan ganggu mereka dahulu, ne?"

"N-ne, Kyungtho hyung~"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Suho hanya menatap bingung pada D.O dan Sehun, terutama pada D.O. Bukankah sudah biasa Sehun dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk kamar Baekyeol kapanpun? Baekhyun berdehem mencairkan suasana. Ia merasa D.O memang mengetahui sesuatu antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, nanti ia akan menanyakannya pada namja bermata bulat itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "Tak apa, Kyungsoo-ah! Aku mengizinkan Sehun kok! Lagipula aku—"

Namun Chanyeol memotong dengan cepat. "Ah benar juga! Kita kan akan membicarakan tentang itu tuh, Baekkie~ jangan sampai Sehun mendengar hehehe!"

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol. Benar dugaannya, sepertinya Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang bisa 'menyembuhkannya'. Buktinya ia mencegah Sehun ikut ke kamar mereka.

"Cepat kalian ke kamar kalian! Biarkan Sehunnie di sini saja. Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dengan Suho hyung dan Kkamjongie~" Ucap Kyungsoo serius.

"N-ne, ayo Baekkie~"

**Baekyeol room...**

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Chanyeol-ssi?" sembur Baekhyun cepat saat Chanyeol baru saja menutup bahkan mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyum idiotnya. "Kau memang tak sabaran."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sekarang cepat tunjukkan padaku, dan ingat! Kalau aku tak suka pada hal yang kau tunjukkan itu, aku berhak untuk menolak dan keluar dari kamar ini." Ujar Baekhyun dingin. Ia harus memberikan ultimatum terlebih dahulu sebelum namja jangkung itu mendahuluinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak bisa begitu."

Baekhyun mendelik. "Apanya yang tidak bisa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, kau harus menontonnya sampai habis meskipun kau tidak menyukainya."

Baekhyun terperangah. "Kau gila. Kau egois, tuan Park."

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun namun Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, tetap menjaga jarak dengan namja bertubuh tinggi itu. "Aku egois karena aku menyayangimu, Baekkie~"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Persetan. Aku membencimu. Jadi menjauhlah dan jangan ikut campur urusanku."

Chanyeol bergerak cepat ke arah Baekhyun lalu mencengkram kedua bahu mungil itu sebelum sang pemilik bahu menghindar.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini!" sergah Baekhyun cepat.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah, Byun Baekhyun." Desis Chanyeol geram.

Baekhyun menguk ludahnya paksa. Ia dapat merasakan amarah Chanyeol yang memuncak. Astaga, mau apa dia?

Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi dengan kakinya dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil di atas kursi tersebut.

"A-Apa yang akan kau...lakukan padaku, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tak menggubris nada gemetar yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia bersimpuh di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tangan kanan yang masih mencengkram dua tangan mungil Baekhyun. Tangan besar Chanyeol menarik segulung tali dari bawah kolong tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengikat tangan Baekhyun ke belakang kursi.

"Kau...Jangan macam-macam padaku, Park Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun berusaha menciptakan nada tajam namun tetap saja tersirat ketakutan di dalam suaranya.

"Aku tak akan begini kalau kau tak membantah."

"Kau tak boleh memperlakukan seperti ini padaku, kau tak dengar?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam wajah putih Baekhyun yang memucat karena kelakuannya. "Aku boleh melakukannya. Dan kau tak boleh membantah."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya karena kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku."

"Aku sahabatmu!"

"Sahabat tidak mengikat sahabatnya di kursi dan memaksanya, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak memanggil member yang lain!"

"Kau lupa kalau mereka sedang jalan-jalan, eum?"

"Aku akan memanggil tetangga!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ancaman Baekhyun, ia kembali meraih sebuah lakban hitam dan mulai membekapnya ke mulut Baekhyu

"Silahkan berteriak sesuka hatimu, Baekkie~"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ia tak bisa berteriak dan kabur karena Chanyeol benar-benar mengurungnya saat ini. Ia benci di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol yang notabene namja yang masih di cintainya. Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, astaga~ Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang mau mengikat dengan longgar. Ikatannya benar-benar kencang sampai bergerak saja sulit rasanya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol sebagai ancaman sekaligus perintah untuk melepaskan ikatan kuat itu. Namun, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memasang wajah idiot. "Kau mau berbicara, Baekkie?"

"Emmhhhnmmghhhmm"

"Apa?"

"Eumnnghhhgmnhghhjhmm"

"Kau berkata apa sih? Aku tak mengerti~"

BUGG

"AWWWW"

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan di bagian bawah tubuhnya karena Baekhyun langsung menendang milik Chanyeol cukup keras. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar, sedikit puas bisa menyakiti Chanyeol di saat terdesak seperti ini.

Chanyeol mengelus-elus miliknya yang kesakitan itu lalu melirik Baekhyun yang membuang mukanya. "Aish, apa-apaan sih kau ini? Kau ingin meminta aku mengikat kakimu juga, huh?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu menggeleng cepat.

Chanyeol meraih sisa tali yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan langsung mengikatna ke kaki jenjang Baekhyun. "Anak nakal~ seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau memintaku mengikat kakimu."

Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Ia sedikit menyesalkan tindakan gegabahnya walaupun ia sempat senang juga bisa menyakiti namja jangkung itu. _**'Tenang, Byun Baekhyun. Dia akan kesal kalau kau tenang tak melawan. Tenanglah sebentar~'**_ batin Baekhyun menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang mendadak diam duduk santai dengan pandangan meremehkan. Chanyeol berdecak, bagaimana bisa namja itu tak marah atau mengamuk walaupun Chanyeol sudah mengikatnya seperti ini.

Tapi Chanyeol tak menggubris sikap acuh tak acuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung saja mendekati DVD Player di depan Baekhyun dan mulai menyalakan sebuah film yang di pinjamnya dari seseorang yang terpercaya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengelilingi otaknya. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. Chanyeol meraih sebuah headphone yang ia salurkan dari TV dan meletakkannya di kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menaikkan volumenya agar kau bisa menjiwai film ini."

Baekhyun hanya menggeram tertahan. Jantungnya muali berdegup kencang menanti jawaban di otaknya : Film apa yang akan ditunjukkan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol meraih bantal diatas tempat tidurnya lalu tengkurap(?) di lantai. Ikut menyaksikan film tanpa suara masih mengasikkan baginya. Yang penting toh film ini bisa dimengerti tanpa adanya suara, yah walaupun bagai sayur tanpa garam. Bagai Baekhyun tanpa eyelinernya. Kurang lengkap.

Film kini di mulai. Menampilkan seorang pria berambut blonde dengan tuxedo duduk di atas kursi kebesaran layaknya direktur. Ia memencet bel di atas mejanya dan tak lama pintu pun terbuka. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik nan sexy memasuki ruangan besar itu dengan pakaian tidur yang saaaaangat tipis. Baekhyun bersumpah siapapun bisa melihat sesuatu dibalik pakain tidur nista itu dalam jarak lima meter sekaligus.

Baekhyun mulai ketar-ketir, ia mulai menduga-duga jenis film tersebut dan benar saja. Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat yeoja di dalam layar TV itu menaiki meja kebesaran sang pria dengan erotisnya dan mulai melakukan sexy dance yang benar-benar di luar batas.

Nafas Baekhyun naik turun karena ia bisa menduga jenis film apakah ini. Pasti. Pasti ini film dengan rating M. tontonan orang dewasa, orang dewasa yang memiliki otak kotor nan nista dan hanya mengedepankan nafsu belaka.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya menonton adegan di TV. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah terbaik yang di ketahuinya walaupun dalam hati. Ia kesal. Ia semakin benci pada namja jangkung itu.

"Emmmghhhgnnngg"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam dan membunuh. Chanyeol hanya membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan wajah innocent. "Waeyo, Baekkie? Kau mau minta tambah volumenya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan? Lalu ingin apa?"

"Emmmnngghhhhhnmmm"

"Oh kau ingin film ini di percepat? Langsung ke inti?"

Baekhyun kembali mendelik tajam dan menggeleng kepalanya. _**'Sial, kau Park Chanyeol, DAMN!'**_ batinnya kembali menjerit kesal.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol meraih remote control dan mempercepat adegan film itu. Baekhyun menahan nafas saking gugupnya, pelipisnya mulai dialiri keringat dingin. Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah innocent Chanyeol dan berkata _**'IA MEMBENCI FILM INI TERMASUK KAU, PARK CHANYEOL!'**_

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat adegan itu mulai terjadi, foreplay di bagian leher kebawah. Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas erangan sayng yeoja dan kecupan nafsu pria tersebut di telinganya. Sangat jelas karena Chanyeol menaikkan volume headphonenya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang gemetar dengan wajah shock dan oh, jangan lupakan keringat dingin itu. Chanyeol tersenyum. _**'Apa dia mulai terangsang? Apa dia mulai menikmati film tersebut? Apakah dia sudah sembuh?'**_

Chanyeol melirik sesuatu yang diapit kedua pangkal paha Baekhyun, tak ada tanda-tanda ada yang bangun di daerah itu. Chanyeol hanya berpikir mungkin belum, mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menjadi hard. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya paksa saat matanya kembali melirik celana Baekhyun. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat._** 'Tidak-tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lihat, huh?'**_

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak lalu mulai mengabaikan reaksi Baekhyun atas film itu. Chanyeol berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada adegan yang memanas di layar TV. Tak di gubrisnya Baekhyun yang mulai gelisah di atas kursi.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pening, ia merasakan perutnya bagai teraduk-aduk dan ia merasa mual. Baekhyun merasa sangat muak mendengarkan jeritan, erangan dan desahan di telinganya. Ia sangat muak namun tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Sial. Apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol sehingga memaksanya menonton film terkutuk itu?

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menulikan telinganya dari berbagai suara yang keluar dari headphone itu, tak sampai semenit ia memejamkan mata, seseorang memegang kepalanya, memaksanya membuka mata dengan desisan ancaman.

"Buka matamu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau harus melihatnya. Jangan tutup matamu!"

"emmmghhhmmmnngggg"

"Cepat buka matamu atau aku mengulang film itu lagi!"

Merasa ancamannnya begitu mengerikan, Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya, memaksanya melihat film yang sedang panas-panasnya itu. Dan saat membuka matanya, air mata Baekhyun pun menitik di pipi putihnya. Ia tak kuat. Ia muak.

TOK TOK TOK

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Tidak-tidak. Bukankah member lain sedang jalan keluar dorm? Apa jangan-jangan itu manager mereka?"

"SIAPA DI LUAR?" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai berteriak tertahan, berharap orang yang mengetuk pintu bisa mendengar teriakan tertahannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ck. Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu, ia memutar kenop pintu, membukanya sedikit dan mendapati namja bermata bulat berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kyungsoo?" chanyeol terperangah mendapati namja bersuara emas itu kini menatapnya datar.

"Apakah Baekhyun hyung ada di dalam, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini mengubah tatapannya menjadi lembut.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Kau bilang kau akan jalan-jalan bersama member, kenapa cepat sekali kau pulang?"

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan dan memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu, apakah Baekhyun hyung ada di dalam?"

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak. "Ya, dia ada di dalam."

"Kenapa kau tak membuka pintunya, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"A-Aku... apakah aku harus membuka pintunya?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya terus sih, hyung. Dimana Baekhyun hyung? Aku ingin berlatih lagu baru dengannya karena jadwal comeback kita semakin dekat."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya paksa, ia merasa terpojok mendengar kata-kata D.O yang seolah mengintimidasinya. "K-Kau tunggu diluar saja, ada yang harus aku dan Baekhyun bereskan. Kau tak akan bisa lewat karena banyak barang yang harus di tata. Kita sedang bersih-bersih." Bohong Chanyeol.

"Aku saja yang bersihkan, biasanya kan aku yang selalu membersihkan dorm."

"Jangan! Ini kamar Baekyeol, berarti harus Baekyeol yang membersihkan."

"Baiklah, aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun hyung sekarang."

"Jangan! Dia sedang tidur."

D.O mengerutkan keningnya. Curiga. "Kau kenapa sih? Kau bilang tadi kau dan Baekhyun hyung sedang bersih-bersih, sekarang kau bilang dia tidur. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Belum Chanyeol menjawab, sebuah suara menginterupsi ketegangan di antara mereka. "Kyungsoo hyung, aku mencarimu. Kata Suho dan Sehun, kau sedang tidak enak badan. Eh ada Chanyeol hyung, kalian sedang apa?"

D.O menatap namja berkulit tan dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa kau pulang, kkamjongie? Kau meninggalkan Suho dan Sehun?"

"Aku tak meninggalkan mereka. Aku telah meminta izin untuk menemanimu, hyung. Eh mana Baekhyun hyung? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya paksa, hey dia lupa melepas ikatan di tubuh Baekhyun dan lupa mematikan film itu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dua makhluk didepannya itu melihatnya? Habislah dia!

"Di-dia sedang tidur, Kkamjong-ah!"

"Aku tak percaya!" hardik D.O keras.

"Apa yang tidak kau percaya?" balas Chanyeol.

"Kau aneh sekali. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Park Chanyeol!"

Kai hanya terhenyak melihat dua hyungnya yang sedikit bersitegang, ia sedikit bingung, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan hal apapun dan kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau aku dan Baekhyun butuh privasi. Kau yang aneh!" murka Chanyeol seraya menjulurkan telunjuknya ke wajah D.O

"Hey-hey! Sudahlah tak usah berkelahi. Kalian ini kenapa sih?" seru Kai melerai keduanya.

"Park Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita!" balas D.O.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun!"

"Kau bohong, kalau begitu aku harus masuk!"

"Kau tak berhak masuk ke kamar Baekyeol tanpa seizinku, Do Kyung Soo!" ucap Chanyeol sengit.

"YAK! Sudah jangan berkelahi. Aku pusing mendengar kalian berteriak begini di pagi hari eum maksudku pagi menjelang siang." Lerai Kai.

D.O menyipitkan mata bulatnya pada Chanyeol yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Baekhyun hyung, Park Chanyeol?"

GLEK! Tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol berdehem. "Tak ada. Me-memangnya apa yang aku lakukan padanya? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa padanya!" bantah Chanyeol.

"Aku tak percaya!" bentak D.O lagi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai mencengkram kerah baju D.O "KAU JANGAN SOK TAHU, DO KYUNG SOO! DASAR SAENG KURANG AJAR!"

"YAK! Park Chanyeol! Hentikan! Hey hey sudahlah!" Seru Kai yang langsung menyeruak di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan D.O. membuat dua namja yang bersitegang itu menciptakan sebuah jarak yang tadinya menipis.

"AKU TAK TAKUT PADAMU! LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MEMBONGKAR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAEKHYUN HYUNG!" Bentak D.O.

Chanyeol kembali menerjang kedepan. "AKU TAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!"

"YAK! KALIAN BERHENTILAH! AKU BISA MENGHANTAM WAJAH KALIAN DAN AKU TAK SEGAN!" Teriak Kai yang sedetik kemudian tak di hiraukan.

"KAU HARUSNYA MENGHANTAM WAJAH HAPPY VIRUS YANG KEJAM ITU, KKAMJONGIE!"

"KAU LEBIH BERHAK MENDAPAT BOGEM MENTAH, LIDAH BERACUN!"

BUGG BUGG

Kai yang sedari tadi bersabar menghadapi Chanyeol dan D.O yang berkelahi kini mulai mengamuk. Ia menghadiahkan satu bogem mentah di ulu hati masing-masing hyungnya. Nafas kai tersengal-sengal. Di tatapnya D.O yang terdorong ke belakang dan Chanyeol yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh dengan memegang kenop pintu erat-erat.

"KALIAN BERDUA INI SEPERTI ANAK KECIL SAJA. SEHARUSNYA KALIAN MALU KARENA KALIAN BERTENGKAR DI HADAPAN DONGSAENG KALIAN SENDIRI. LANJUTKAN SAJA DI LUAR DORM! AKU TAK PEDULI NAMA EXO AKAN TERCEMAR KARENA ULAH KALIAN!" bentak Kai lagi seraya menatap tajam dua hyungnya itu. Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi dua hyungnya, tak peduli apakah dua namja di belakangnya itu akan kembali adu otot atau adu mulut kembali.

D.O memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena hadiah 'manis' dari Kai dan mulai menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dua mata itu kembali bertatapan tajam dan berakhir ketika D.O melempar pandangannya ke arah lain dan mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di depan pintu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya tubuh D.O tak lagi di lihatnya. Ia kembali memasuki kamar dan kembali mengunci pintu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang menutup matanya di atas kursi, tubuhnya terkulai di atas kursi seakan tak sadarkan diri. Layar TV berubah menjadi warna biru, menandakan film berdurasi dua jam itu berakhir. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa setelah sebelumnya mematikan TV serta DVD Player terlebih dahulu.

"Baekkie! Baekkie! Ireona! Yak!"

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi putih Baekhyun, mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun. "Baekkie, jebal ireona~~"

Mata yang tadinya terpejam itu kini terbuka perlahan, menampakkan mata sayu khas Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega. Chanyeol membuka ikatan tali di tubuh Baekhyun yang dilanjutkan dengan membuka lakban yang menyumbat mulutnya.

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya yang sedari tadi mual kini kembali bergejolak. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan wajah pucat dan...

HOEEKKKKK

Baekhyun berhasil memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di tubuh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak dan mendesah pasrah. "Astaga..."

Chanyeol meraih sebuah sapu tangan di pocket celananya dan mulai membersihkan sedikit muntahan di bajunya. "Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan membersihkan bajuku dulu. Bertahanlah sebentar!"

Chanyeol beranjak ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengambil bajunya dan baju Baekhyun, ia meletakkan baju Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur dan mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi, ditinggalkannya Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan wajah pucat duduk di atas kursi yang jujur saja membuat Baekhyun cukup pegal. Namun dalam keadaan lemah begitu, jangankan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, mengangkat kepalanya saja Baekhyun tak sanggup.

Baru saja Chanyeol memakai kaosnya yang bersih, sebuah suara keras menginterupsi kegiatannya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan mulai berlari ke luar mandi. Dan nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Baekhyun terjerembab ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Aigoo! Baekkie-ah!" seru Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati.

Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas dan terasa dingin sekali itu ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Baekkie~ bangunlah! Hey jangan menakutiku! Ku mohon bangunlah Baekkie~ astaga maafkan aku, Baekkie~" lirih Chanyeol seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau bodoh sekali Chanyeol! Pabboya~" gumam Chanyeol gelisah.

"Baekkie~ ku mohon buka matamu! Aigoo apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Chanyeol mondar-mandir di sekitar tempat tidur Baekhyun, berulangkali punggung tangannya mendarat di kening Baekhyun, berharap semoga demam Baekhyun turun. Bodoh memang, ia tak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun jadi bagaimana bisa panas tubuh Baekhyun menurun?

Chanyeol meraih handphone di saku celananya dan mulai membuka browser. Ia harus browsing di internet untuk mencari cara bagaimana cara mengurus orang yang demam. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai mengutak-atik handphonenya. Dan tak lama ia mendapati beberapa cara menangani Baekhyun.

**Check suhu tubuh pasien dengan termometer.**

Chanyeol meraih termometer di laci meja dan melesakkannya pelan-pelan ke mulut Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik kembali termometer tersebut dan cukup terkejut melihat sederet angka pada termometer tersebut. "MWO?! 40 DERAJAT?! Sial!" umpatnya gusar.

**Kompreslah dengan air hangat terlebih dahulu agar tubuhnya tak terkejut, setelah panasnya menurun, gantilah dengan kompresan air yang cukup dingin.**

Chanyeol mengendap-endap ke dapur dorm, tak di dapatinya empat member lain di dalam dorm. Sepertinya Suho dan Sehun belum kembali dari jalan-jalan mereka. Dan Chanyeol tak merasakan keberadaan Kai dan D.O di dalam dorm. Sepertinya dua saengnya itu juga keluar dorm.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa satu wadah berisi air hangat dan satu wadah lagi berisi air yang cukup dingin. Ia menyelupka sapu tangan Baekhyun yang di ambilnya dari lemari pakaian Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas kening Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~ jangan~ ku mohon jangan lagi~" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menggenggam jari-jari lentik Baekhyun erat. "Tidak, Baekkie~ Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Yeollie~ jangan tinggalkan aku hiks yeollie~"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap tangan Baekhyun di genggamannya. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Baekkie. Bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Kau sahabat terbaikku, Baekkie~"

Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir dari matanya yang terpejam. "Ku mohon bangunlah, Baekkie. Bangunlah~"

"Hiks yeollie~ mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku~ hiks kenapa?" Baekhyun mengigau lagi.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Baekkie. Karena kau sahabatku. Itu saja." Lirih Chanyeol sendu.

"Hiks aku membencimu, yeollie~ aku membencimu~"

"Silahkan, Baekkie. Aku rela dibenci olehmu asalkan kau kembali normal. Kau sembuh dari kelainan menjijikkan itu. Aku rela, Baekkie~"

**Berikan obat penurun panas dan apabila panas tak kunjung turun dalam 24 jam, kunjungi dokter untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.**

"Aku harus ke apotek. Baekkie, aku tinggal kau sebentar ya~"

Chanyeol berlari ke apotek yang tak jauh dari dorm. Ia membeli sebotol obat penurun panas rasa strawberry dan sekotak stiker penurun panas. Sebenarnya itu untuk bayi, tapi tak ada salahnya kan mencoba, pikir Chanyeol. Ia sempat berhenti di toko makanan dan membeli satu porsi bubur untuk Baekhyun dan seporsi ramen untuknya sendiri. Setelah sempat bersitegang dengan D.O tadi, Chanyeol jadi gengsi untuk meminta namja bermata bulat itu memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah dormnya, melewati tangga ke lantai dua dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati seorang namja duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"K-Kyung..soo~"

**++++++TBC++++++**

**=INFO=**

**EXO masuk nominasi Best Rookie di MAMA 2012 ngelawan B.A.P NU'EST BTOB dan A-JAX, dukung uri aliens yaa exostan~ let EXO be the best rookie this year~ XD**

**Cara dukungnya bisa ditanyakan sama admin2 fanbase di twitter/facebook. Menurut ais sih dengan beli album original mereka. Mahal? Ada cara yang lebih mudah. Tahun lalu ais ngevote buat Super Junior, SNSD, dan 2NE1 lewat website. Mungkin tahun ini dukungannya juga lewat voting ya :D**

**Nih ya ceman, kalo EXO menang Best Rookie, EXO berarti menang penghargaan Best Newcomers di TIGA NEGARA. Jepang, China dan SEMOGA juga menang di korea. Keep support and love uri aliens XD**

**-Back to story-**

**KYAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa nista brg Sehun***

**Busett Baek sakit kok ais ketawa? ._.**

**Ais ngetawain ff ini kok ceman ;_; kok kayaknya tambah ngawur dan alurnya cepet gini sih. Aigooo =_=**

**Previous Chap kependekan ya? semoga chap ini udah panjang, menurut ais sih udah panjang, udah +3K soalnya :p**

**Nah karena chap ini udah panjang, ais ngarep nih pengen reviewnya juga panjang-panjang. Curhat juga gapapa deh di review box ._.**

**Okedeh gitu aja, yang mau kenalan sama ais /ehm/ di twitter, monggo di follow : BubbleSehun XD**

**jangan lupa ya baca 12 EXO FORCES juga :D kekeke~ *tebar kecup basah***


End file.
